This is an invention in the lighting art. More particularly, it involves a fluorescent lamp lighting arrangement with an integral motion detector and light sensing detector for controlling the light intensity of fluorescent lamps.
This invention is related to that disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 599,337 of Stefan F. Szuba filed on Oct. 17, 1990 under the title "A Fluorescent Lamp Arrangement with an Integral Motion Sensor" and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 450,143 of Stefan F. Szuba filed Dec. 11, 1989 under the title "Method for Controlling Fluorescent Lamp Dimmers and Circuit For Providing Such Control" both of which are assigned to the same assignee as this application. Application Ser. Nos. 599,337 and 450,143 and all matter incorporated by reference therein is hereby incorporated by reference herein.